Shin Kujou
Kujou Shin is the main character of En Passant and the White King. He is the owner of the "X-Ray Eye". Appearance Kujou has messy, silver hair and a black eye patch with the drawing of a white eye that he uses to cover his right eye. He wears a white shirt, with a leather jacket over it, a checkered pattern on the inner fabric. He is often seen with his signature coal burner. When in his White King persona, his hair becomes very neat and his eyes change. In the sports festival, he simply wore a class number sleeveless over shirt. While his time in the Thron Succession Game he's wearing a black t-shirt, with a long white jacket. He wears a loose tie around his throat that has two clips at the botton. Personality Kujou has an extremely negative personality. If there is even the slightest hint of him being an annoyance he will attempt suicide. This has caused him to be called "the negativity king" by his classmates. He is afraid of taking off his eyepatch, as doing so will cause his White King persona to come out. As the White King his personality changes. He becomes confident and scary. He also talks about how others would be as his pieces. History Not much is known, but it is hinted that Shin and his brother, Sito Kujou, have fought before when they were younger, Sito bringing Shin to the brink of death and that Shin had short black hair two years before the current storyline. Synopsis At the start of the series, Shin is seem with a dead look in his eyes, cooking fish and scaring the other students in his class. He questions the looks being sent his way, which was fearly ignored. This brought Daidouji Suguru to stand up to Shin and demand that Shin stop cooking fish in the class. When Shin stands up to reply, Daidouji asks around if there was a reason Shin was called the "King". It was replied while Shin stood up on the window ledge that Shin was called "King" because he was the "Ultra-super Negativity King". He stated that it would "be cool if I Shin just 'quit' living". Promting Daidouji to make amends, which accidentaly pushes him fully out the window - to witch the entire class panics, but Shin seems apathetic to the ordeal, since he calmly catches himself by hooking his feet on the windowsill. He pulls himself back into the classroom with the realization that he himself was the one who started it all. Several minutes later, he is seen cooking his fish once more. After school, Shin is looking at clams that were laid out in front of a store. He takes severeal things out of his pockets, leaving because he couldn't buy them. He bumps unknowingly into Riu Nahara's older brother, Tomoda Nahara, smearing his face with what he was eating before. He grabs Shin and unknowingly set off Shin's "Ultra-super Negativity" thought process, causing Shin to misread his words and walk onto train tracks, in front of an on-coming train. Tomoda pulls Shin back from the tracks and seemed to admire him and his guts stated the he liked him. Shin's hair was twisted into a similar style as Tomoda's before he walked off and began to harass another man, but not before calling out Shin that he should "choose his place to die more carefully". Several minutes later, Shin walked himself into the dump, and seems to the insignia for Verde, causing him a flashback from when he was younger, defying who looked similar to his younger brother, Sito. He was laying down on the grass, stating that he "had no other choice than to kill that person" and wondering if that was "fate". Shin then wonders what he is going to do for dinner when he stomach grumbles and Riu comes in front of him, recommending the clams he was looking at earlier. He question her being there to which she asked that he remembered her name, which caused Shin to misread her words and begin to walk into the river, Riu joining him further down. Shin asks Riu how she found out about his home that was merely stitched up cardboard and garbage. She revealed that a boy (Daidouji) from class told her, but when he asked who, she couldn't remember his name. Shin wondered how, since no one should know where he lived. Riu stated that it was wonderful and went on looking around Shin's house. She walk into the house, noticing the surplus of room and the human looking sunflower sticking out of one of the bags. Shin states that it is part of his principles that he not own any important possesions. Riu wonders why that would be and Shin tells her that if she likes it, she may take it. That it's "just an unnecessary thing". He asks what business that boy from earlier wanted from him and Riu answers that Daidouji likes him. Shin begins to question Riu about the boy by asking if both he and the boy like the same kind of clams. Riu answers positive. He states that after she finishes eating that she needs to leave. When she questions why, he tells her she's an annoyance. When she denies that, he explains that it is very dark in that neighborhood. She tells him she has very good eyesight. He tells her that it gets very cold. She responds that she has a higher temperature that most people. After she took off her clothes and Shin throws a soft dress on her, she thanks him, but he seems to be steadily getting annoyed. When he stated that there were many bad people around the area several delinquents grabbed him by the shoulder and questioned if he was talking about them. When the leader then questions if he was the middle schooler who was talking bad about them, hitting Shin when he didn't respond. Shin calmly pulls out a pair of tongs and begins to destribute them into a bag for Riu, telling her that this is what he was talking about and to take the clams and leave. She stated she wanted to eat them at their freshest and when the leader noticed that they were being ignored he kicked Shin's coal burner into his house, causing it to catch fire, startling Riu and she ran into the house. The delinquents drop Shin to the ground and, not wanting to get blamed for what happened, ran for it. As Shin calmly wipes the blood off his face, he notices the one of the deliquents, Haruto, stayed behind. When Shin questioned why, he states that he missed the exit and that he should save his girlfriend. Shin corrects that Riu is not his girlfriend, but sighes and states that part of this is his fault. He walks up to the house and slams his head into the door, opening it, and notices the fire hasn't made it inside. He hears Riu cough from a side of the house and walks over to her calling her, "pitifull", alerting Riu to his presence. He stated that there wasn't a thing in there worth saving and that they should leave. Riu denies, stating that there is a thing worth saving. He turns around as she lifts up the sunflower doll she saw earlier. Powers and Abilities Shin possesses the "X-Ray Eye" that is located on his right eye - covered by his eyepatch - which allows him to see ten second's into the future and change it by using his Absolute Selection Ability. Relationships Sito Kujou Sito is Shin's younger twin brother. Previous King The Previous King is Shin's father. He gave Shin the "X-Ray Eye" and ordered Shin to kill Sito. Riu Nahara Daidouji Suguru Setsu Arima Trivia *In the current chapters, Shin as begun to seem less negative and more protective towards his pieces. *In Chapter 13 and in the flashback in Chapter 18, Shin is wearing his eyepatch on his left eye instead of his right. Gallery Category:Characters